


Dream On, Jacobs

by MagiMini



Series: Dsmp Characters I Will Always Apologize For [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Multi, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, dream is officially purple guy /j, he could use them to his advantage and i wouldnt be mad, karl can see into the future, karl probably has wanda maximoffs powers tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiMini/pseuds/MagiMini
Summary: Karl's time travelling and future sight powers get to his head and he starts to wish he never had them.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Dsmp Characters I Will Always Apologize For [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Dream On, Jacobs

Karl was miserable. He had yet to see another era go to waste. It was soon coming, probably in a few months or so. Maybe April? It’d be both funny and disappointing to see the place fall within a year. To know that a group of seven people wouldn’t know that a place they started in April, would end in April the next year. Although, that was one of thousands of possible outcomes that came across his mind.

It was a curse...blessing?? Being aware of the future, and getting to teleport to different eras...it seems great. Most people would like to be a fortune teller and time traveler simultaneously. They didn’t know the cost of your mental state with those types of powers, though. Karl wasn’t even human, so he shouldn’t really be talking about humans, should he? Maybe that's why he feels weird, being engaged to humans and all. He had to keep secrets from his own lovers and pretend he knew most human things.

The worst part of all was that he would forget them in the future. Well, he could meet different versions of them all he wanted but it wouldn’t be the same. He knew Quackity in other eras, he never seemed to have romantic feelings for him -- and the feeling was mutual to Karl. Sapnap, on the other hand, he always fell for the flirty & and difficult guy with dark hair, no matter the time period. They always found each other, somehow. However, the end always ended in angst and left a sour taste in Karl’s mouth. The sour taste being his salty tears, that is.

The time traveler didn’t think of this as a plus, but he at least had someone to follow him in his adventures throughout every time period: Dream. The green bastard was always there, it was like he never seemed to die. And as much as Karl wants him away, out of his life, he manages to find him somehow and do whatever in his power to make sure he doesn’t get a happy ending. It was a nice goal of his that he was pleased to see succeed over and over, apparently. 

Karl was tired of it and just wished he’d stay dead forever. He didn’t need the powers of the future to know that Dream always came back. He may be locked up in Pandora’s Vault at the moment, but Karl was fully aware of the fact he would escape. It was getting close to that point anyways, given how unstable and confused Ranboo was. It’d be just a matter of time.

When that time came, well it’d be time to go. Into a new time period. Why might one ask? Well, because the show of the Dream Smp would be over. The green demon would take over with his right hand man, the protector part of him clinging onto his heart & soul in hopes that he’d change. Dream would obviously be unaware of that and not realize that until what would be called the City of Mizu was almost as good as deserted. That’s when he’d change. Alas, that’d be in a few centuries and Karl wasn’t all that patient.

He was scared for once, but it wasn’t for himself. It was for his lovers. Karl was fully aware that they would meet their end soon, but he wasn’t prepared. The two didn’t deserve it, not after everything they’ve separately been through. Karl promised he would find a way to prevent it, even if it meant ruining the future. He just didn’t want them to die, they couldn’t die, he couldn’t lose another lover of his...he just wouldn’t be able to take it. He would accidentally go into the Inbetween, shift into his real self, and teleport to different eras like every five seconds. He’d forget them in a snap. Karl just couldn’t bring himself to that point. Not since-

“Hey, Karl. I haven’t seen you in a while, what’s going on?” A man slightly shorter than Karl stepped into the room. 

It was no other than Sapnap, but all Karl thought of were the alternate versions of him and their unfortunate ends. Without thinking Karl wiped his tears and looked at Sapnap with sad eyes full of love. 

“Sapnap! Nothing much, just thinking about how Quackity was so close to get corrupted by the Egg. I fear what would’ve happened if I didn’t save him…”

Sapnap placed a hand on Karl's shoulder and smiled. “At least he’s safe, that’s what matters. Don’t stress yourself out, okay. It’s not like you can see the future or anything, you have nothing to be worried about. Besides, I’ll try and make sure our future together is perfect. So just chill out, mkay.”

“Right…” Karl sighed.

“Anyways, you wanna go see how the big man himself is doing? If I’m being honest, I'm kinda worried about him too.”

The time traveler smiled. “Sure, why not.” Oh how lucky he was to have such great partners that cared for each other. But how unfortunate it was that Karl would live on without them. 

Karl walked with Sapnap, his hands in his hoodie’s pockets. He wouldn’t dare make eye contact with him. He just would end up being anxious, remembering the past, and getting a glimpse of the man he wants to protect’s future. And Karl feared that in that glimpse of what was to come, he’d see Dream...full-on murdering the darker haired male while smiling like the sadist he was. Dream didn’t want Karl to win, he just couldn’t allow it. The difference between the two was that Dream liked forcing his way into what he wanted and would punish whoever got in his way of doing so, but Karl, he just wanted to see whatever he wanted happen...it was like a reward to him. The two agreed on one thing though: they needed each other to reach their own goals, even if they failed each time. But that's where being an immortal and time traveler duo comes in...and so no matter how many times Karl would see different versions of his friends, enemies, & lovers, at least he would have someone sadly by his side who sees the same thing. If Karl ever thought he was safe in a certain dimension and could finally create a perfect universe, he’d be lying; Dream always came back.


End file.
